Gisela (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Rust Form= |-|Motorcycle Form= |-|Dora= 1= |-| 2= Summary Gisela is a witch who battles Kyoko during the flashback scene in episode 7 of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime. She has a major role in the game Puella Magi Madoka Portable, where she has her own level both in Kyoko and Mami's route. In the anime version of the events, it is assumed that Gisela was defeated by Kyoko in her flashback for the timeline of the anime where Madoka makes her wish to destroy all witches. However, in Madoka Magica Portable, Gisela can be defeated at two different times. One, by Kyoko in her route in the past, to protect her family. Or two, she can be defeated by Mami in her route, during a time period after Madoka has contracted, with or without Madoka's assistance. While Kyoko has an impressive fight against Gisela, the flashback doesn't show the outcome of the battle, making it ambiguous enough to determine with certainty if Kyoko did kill her after all. In the game it is unambiguous as Kyoko kills her in her route. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Gisela Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Silver witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Malevolence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Vehicle Physiology (Can take the form of a motorcycle), Vehicular Manipulation, Wheel Manipulation (Can throw wheels at her enemies), Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Darkness Manipulation, Speed Manipulation (Everything in her barrier moves at high speed), Silver Mimicry (Her body was made with silver), Artificial Limbs, Power Fists, Transformation (Can transform into a motorcycle), Teleportation (In her motorcycle form), Music Manipulation (According to commentary from Inu Curry in the official Guidebook, Gisela's minions play the Godfather theme from their pipes), Sand Manipulation (Gisela's minions use sand attacks and move like a sandstorm), Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Absorption, Invisibility (A witch can only be seen by magical girls, other witches and Kyubey), Portal Creation and BFR (Can create a portal to bring people inside her barrier), Summoning (Can summon her minions Dora), Curse Manipulation. Resistance to the followings: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Showed multiple times to be able to give Kyoko an impressive fight) Speed: FTL, likely MFTL+ in her Rust Form (Can keep up with Kyoko), higher in her Motorcycle Form Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Was able to block one of Kyoko's giant spears with her hands) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Took hits from Kyoko multiple times) Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range by herself. Tens of kilometers w/ her barrier. Standard Equipment: Grief Seed Intelligence: Unknown, likely Below Average Weaknesses: Despite everything of her barrier moves at high speed, the witch is dull. Gallery gisela1.jpg|Gisela in the Official Guidebook "You Are Not Alone". gisela2.jpg|Gisela's profile in Madoka Magica Portable. gisela3.jpg|Motorcycle Gisela's profile in Madoka Magica Portable. gisela4.png|Motorcycle Gisela (Inukare Gallery). gisela5.png|Gisela's barrier (Inukare Gallery). gisela6.jpg|Motorcycle Gisela in the Dengeki PlayStation. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4